Beta
Beta, named after the second letter of the Greek alphabet, is the software development phase following alpha. Software in the beta stage is also known as betaware. Beta phase generally begins when the software is feature complete but likely to contain a number of known or unknown bugs. Software in the beta phase will generally have many more bugs in it than completed software, as well as speed/performance issues and may still cause crashes or data loss. The focus of beta testing is reducing impacts to users, often incorporating usability testing. The process of delivering a beta version to the users is called beta release and this is typically the first time that the software is available outside of the organization that developed it. Beta version software is often useful for demonstrations and previews within an organization and to prospective customers. Some developers refer to this stage as a preview, preview release, prototype, technical preview / technology preview(TP), or early access. Some software is kept in perpetual beta, where new features and functionality are continually added to the software without establishing a firm "final" release. Beta testers are people who actively report issues of beta software. They are usually customers or representatives of prospective customers of the organization that develops the software. Beta testers tend to volunteer their services free of charge but often receive versions of the product they test, discounts on the release version, or other incentives. As the Internet has facilitated rapid and inexpensive distribution of software, companies have begun to take a looser approach to use of the word "beta". In February 2005, ZDNet published an article about the recent phenomenon of a beta version often staying for years and being used as if it were in production level, disparagingly called "perpetual beta". It noted that Gmail and Google News, for example, had been in beta for a long period of time and were not expected to drop the beta status despite the fact that they were widely used; however, Google News did leave beta in January 2006, followed by Google Apps, including Gmail, in July 2009. This technique may allow a developer to delay offering full support and responsibility for remaining issues. In the context of Web 2.0, people even talk of perpetual betas to signify that some software is meant to stay in beta state. Also, "beta" is sometimes used to indicate something more like a release candidate, or as a form of time-limited demo, or marketing technique. Since the introduction of Windows 8, Microsoft has no longer been naming their software as a beta. Instead, they have been using the term preview for most pre-release software. Since the launch of the Windows Insider Program back in 2014, all pre-release builds that are released through the program are known as Insider Preview builds. In Superfighters Deluxe, the Beta phase is not yet in work because Alpha is in work currently, The Beta phase will have two versions, Paid and Free, In the Paid, there will be some new features and the Free Beta will be the first version to have limitations in the game, After this phase, the Full Version and offcial game release will start. Paid Beta The Paid Beta 'is the first version of the Beta phase introducing new features, this will give you access to everything that 'MythoLogic Interactive '''developed up to a point, You will be required to login to use the online features like public hosting and server browsing. '''Features * Local Multiplayer * Additional Game Modes Free Beta The Free Beta '''is the second version of the Beta phase introducing limitations, this will basically be a demo, containing only the tutorial and a few versus levels, you will only be able to join games that are hosted in the free version, Some map editor features will be locked down and you won't be able to play custom maps that were made in the paid version. '''Limitations * Limited to Tutorial, VS Mode * Can't join a game hosted in the paid version * Can't play custom maps made in the paid version * Some map editor features locked Category:Versions